


Games Pay

by kitsuchi (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: 50drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-26
Updated: 2008-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/kitsuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello's best is never good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/profile)[**50drabbles**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/50drabbles/) challenge, [table 2](http://genusshrike.dreamwidth.org/198596.html), prompt 32 - 'lessons'

When they play board games, L cheats. Mello knows life's not fair – Near beats him at every damn test they take, which isn't right, he works so hard, Near never worked that hard. Life's not, but L oughta be. If L only followed the rules, Mello could win. He knows it.

He thinks about cheating late at night, when he can't study any more and his mind won't shut up... but he won't play L's game. It's not just that he wants to win; he wants to win fair, because he's best.

But in the end, he's still number two.


End file.
